Head Over Heals In Love
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: When a guy who likes a girl and he uses dance to express how he feels and she's sees him then they work together on a dance and that's when fall in love. Will it be a happy ever after


**Head Over Heals**

**Summery: A guy who likes a girl and he uses dance to express how he feels and she's sees him then they work together on a dance and that's whey fall in love**

Billy was in dance thinking about his crush on Brittany. Brittany was getting ready for dance when she saw Billy performing hip hop with Lisa, and sighed and smiled

**Wha- wha- what did she say**

**Mmmm whatcha say, **

**Mmm that you only meant well?**

**Well of course you did**

**Mmmm whatcha say, **

**Mmmm that it's all for the best?**

**Of course it is**

**I was so wrong for so long**

**Only tryin' to please myself (myself)**

**Girl, I was caught up in her lust**

**When I don't really want no one else**

**So, no I know I should of treated you better**

**But me and you were meant to last forever**

**So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)**

**To really be your man**

**Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out**

**I just didn't know what to do**

**But when I become a star we'll be living so large**

**I'll do anything for you**

**So tell me girl**

**Mmmm whatcha say, **

**Mmm that you only meant well?**

**Well of course you did**

**Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)**

**Mmmm that it's all for the best?**

**Of course it is**

**Mmmm whatcha say, **

**Mmm that you only meant well?**

**Well of course you did**

**Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)**

**Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say**

**[Verse 2]**

**How, could I live with myself**

**Knowing that I let our love go (love go)**

**And ooh, when I do with one chance**

**I just gotta let you know**

**I know what I did wasn't clever**

**But me and you we're meant to be together**

**[Hook]**

**So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)**

**To really be your man**

**Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out**

**I just didn't know what to do**

**But when I become a star we'll be living so large**

**I'll do anything for you**

**So tell me girl**

**[Chorus]**

**Mmmm whatcha say, **

**Mmm that you only meant well?**

**Well of course you did**

**Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)**

**Mmmm that it's all for the best?**

**Of course it is**

**Mmmm whatcha say, **

**Mmm that you only meant well?**

**Well of course you did**

**Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)**

**Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say**

**[Verse 3]**

**Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)**

**I don't want you to leave me**

**Though you caught me cheatin'**

**Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)**

**I really need you in my life **

**Cuz things ain't right, girl**

**Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)**

**I don't want you to leave me**

**Though you caught me cheatin'**

**Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)**

**I really need you in my life**

**Cuz things ain't right**

**[Hook]**

**Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out**

**I just didn't know what to do**

**But when I become a star we'll be living so large**

**I'll do anything for you**

**So baby watcha say! **

**[Chorus]**

**Mmmm whatcha say, **

**Mmm that you only meant well?**

**Well of course you did**

**Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)**

**Mmmm that it's all for the best?**

**Of course it is**

**Mmmm whatcha say, **

**Mmm that you only meant well?**

**Well of course you did**

**Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)**

**Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say**

After hip hop Billy saw Brittany and went back in the studio and hid.

"Billy just admit you like her" Chad said.

"Fine I do, it's just that were only friends she'd never like me" Billy sighed as he got up

"Come on we have a dance to work on" Charles said while pulling Billy to a different studio

Brittany was working on her lyrical dance when Billy and Chad walked in.

"Britt, admit it" Lisa said

"Admit what" Brittany said

"You like him" Raqi said.

"Who is him"

"Billy"

Billy started warming up and sighed as Brittany walked over.

"Hey wanna run over Happily Afterlife, and Just a Little Peck" Brittany asked

"Sure" Billy said while getting Chaz's attention to start. Tyler pressed play. Billy sighed and started

**I took a chance and made her feel like prey  
I made my move and now she's walking away, hey**

If there was only some way that I could explain  
If I tell her the truth she'll think I'm insane, oh  
This sad end to this love story?  
Your best friend is...bloodthirsty!

Just a little nip just a little lip nibble  
Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle  
Just a little peck. Just a little peck  
Just a little la la la la la la la la  
Just a little nip just a little lip nibble  
Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle  
Just a little peck Just a little peck  
Just a little la la la la la!

I don't understand why he's avoiding me  
Cause it's in the air, sweet chemistry

The nape of your neck and the curve of your breast  
Its a taste that he longs to test  
Longs to test, yeah

Kissing her a fantasy  
Thats bitten my anxiety

Just a little nip just a little lip nibble  
Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle  
Just a little peck. Just a little peck  
Just a little la la la la la la la la

Just a little nip just a little lip nibble  
Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle  
Just a little peck Just a little peck  
Just a little la la la la la!

Just a little nip just a little lip nibble  
Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle  
(little bitty tickle, tickle)  
Just a little peck Just a little peck  
Just a little la la la la la!

Just a little nip just a little lip nibble  
Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle  
(little bitty tickle, tickle)  
Just a little peck Just a little peck  
Just a little la la la la la!

Just let yourself go.  
Feel the beating of your heart.

I can't say no

Because youre falling hard.  
Sweet immortality.

Has got the best of me.

Cause you're irresistible  
Irresistible, irresistible

Just a little nip just a little lip nibble  
Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle  
Just a little peck. Just a little peck  
Just a little la la la la la la la la  
Just a little nip just a little lip nibble  
Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle  
Just a little peck Just a little peck  
Just a little la la la la la!

Just let yourself go.  
Let yourself go

Kissing her a fantasy  
Thats bitten my anxiety

Just let yourself go.  
Let yourself go

Your best friend is bloodthirsty

Just a little nip just a little lip nibble  
Just a little kiss just a little bitty tickle  
Just a little peck Just a little peck  
Just a little la la la la la!

Bloodthirsty

Just a little peck, its just your neck  
Just trust me  
la la la la la la la la

Brittany pulled Billy into a kiss

" You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that" Brittany said smiling.

" Ya I do" Billy said smiling.

"Yo love birds you doing your other song" Lee said

Billy smiled and nodded and smiled at Chad. Brittany gave Lisa and Raqi a thumbs up. Billy pulled Brittany

**Time to let go of the status quo**

**Don't know whether to come or go**

**Enough of this lip tease**

**Give your lovin' to me**

**What if it's life on the other side**

**What if it's blood that I drink tonight**

**What if I'm a plague on humanity**

**that devours you and me**

**I never said that it be easy**

**But now you know the way to please me**

**Baby, til my last breathe**

**Im gonna love you to death**

**Baby, til my last breathe**

**Im gonna love you to death**

**Baby, til my last breathe**

**Im gonna love you to death**

**I hold you until the end **

**and then Ill love you again**

**And again**

**Never said I wanted a fairy-tale**

**Not searchin for love or the holy grail**

**My hearts like a bomb**

**Are you listenin to me?**

**(listenin to me)**

**Gotta crawl out of this dirty ground**

**Gotta take hold show you what I've found**

**Time to stop pretending**

**What is to be is to be for all eternity**

**I never said that it be easy**

**The time has come for you to please me**

**Baby, til my last breathe**

**Im gonna love you to death**

**Baby, til my last breathe**

**Im gonna love you to death**

**Baby, til my last breathe**

**Im gonna love you to death**

**(Gonna love you again)**

**I hold you until the end **

**and then Ill love you again**

**Love you again**

**Happily Afterlife**

**Happily Afterlife**

**Gonna love you to death**

**(In the afterlife)**

**Happily Afterlife**

**Happily Afterlife**

**Gonna love you to death**

**Happily Afterlife**

**Happily Afterlife**

**Gonna love you to death**

**Happily Afterlife**

**Happily Afterlife**

**Gonna love you to death**

Billy and Brittany smiled. Tyler, Chaz, and Lee gave Billy a high five. Lisa ,. Raqi, and Elizabeth hugged Brittany. Billy pulled Brittany out of the hug, and walked to the student lounge until their next class started.

"How long did you know" Billy asked while eating a granola bar.

"Since we did that play" Brittany said while eating a string chesse

"Oh"

Brittany kissed him on his nose and smiled and watched the class before theirs. Lisa and Tyler smiled at the new couple. Billy went into jazz and sighed .

"You ok" Lisa asked

"Ya I'm tired" Billy said

The class got ready for there dance. Billy smiled at Brittany and blew her a kiss. Brittany caught it and smiled. **If the fish swam out of the ocean**

**and grew legs and they started walking**

**and the apes climbed down from the trees**

**and grew tall and they started talking**

**and the stars fell out of the sky**

**and my tears rolled into the ocean**

**now i'm looking for a reason why**

**you even set my world into motion**

**'cause if you're not really here**

**then the stars don't even matter**

**now i'm filled to the top with fear**

**but it's all just a bunch of matter**

**'cause if you're not really here**

**then i don't want to be either**

**i wanna be next to you**

**black and gold**

**black and gold**

**black and gold**

**i looked up into the grey sky**

**and see a thousand eyes staring back**

**and all around these golden beacons**

**i see nothing but black**

**i feel a way of something beyond them**

**i don't see what i can feel**

**if vision is the only validation**

**then most of my life isn't real**

**'cause if you're not really here**

**then the stars don't even matter**

**now i'm filled to the top with fear**

**but it's all just a bunch of matter**

**'cause if you're not really here**

**then i don't want to be either**

**i wanna be next to you**

**black and gold**

**black and gold**

**black and gold**

After class Billy ,Brittany , Lisa, Lee, Chaz, Tyler, Raqi, Chad, Charles, Natalie and Gustavo went into a different studio to work on a dance for the talent show. Billy pressed play and ran and slid and fell on his butt, and smiled

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Ferbettes! I'm Phineas and This is Ferb and were gonna sing a song"**

**Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says!**

**mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'**

**chika chika chu wop**

**Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You**

**My baby's got her own way of talking **

**Whenever she says something sweet**

**And she knows it's my world she's a rockin' **

**Though my vocabulary's incomplete **

**And Though it may sound confusing**

**Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight**

**But I never feel like I'm Losing (losing)**

**When I take the time to translate**

**That's what i'm talking 'bout**

**Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says!**

**mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'**

**chika chika chu wop**

**Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You**

**Well I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)**

**But I think i'm getting through (I think I'm getting through)**

**'Cause when i say I Love You (I Say I Love You)**

**She says I Gitchi Gitchi Goo You Too!**

**Don't need a Dictionary**

**(I said A) Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says!**

**mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'**

**chika chika chu wop**

**Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You (Baby, Baby...)**

Billy looked at Brittany who sat on his knne and smiled. Brittany kissed his nose. The rest of the studio gave the happy couple a round of applasue

AN 1: This was the first story that took less than a Day to write

AN 2: This was inspired by all the pictures of Billy and Brittany I see... and Gitchi Gitchi Goo

AN 3: I own nothing but the Dancers

AN 4: The sequel will be up soon.. soon is like within the next week


End file.
